


Hachidaime

by Wingwyrm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingwyrm/pseuds/Wingwyrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has been Hokage for far too long. It's time to step down and let someone else protect Konoha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hachidaime

He had been the Hokage for years. Too many years. By the time he passed down the title to the next worthy person, it was to a thirty-five year old Uchiha Kakashi, son of Uchiha Obito, son of Uchiha Sanosuke, son of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hokage-dono?" Kakashi placed his hand on his shoulder and looked into deep blue eyes, "You do not need to step down. The Hokage is always the strongest shinobi, and no one could defeat you, even if all the shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato fought at the same time."

"Ahh Kakashi-kun, I've been in office for so long that it's time that new blood stepped in." He looked at Kakashi with a brilliant grin on his face, "You remind me so much of Kakashi and Sasuke. I'm glad that it is you who will wear this hat now."

"Hokage-dono?" There had always stories about the great Rookie Nine, their sensei's as well as Team Gai and Team Ebisu. Kakashi knew who his Hokage was talking about, but it was distracting to see a man who looked to be in his twenties talking about his great-grandfather like they had been on the same team. Even if it was true.

"Oh don't look at me like that Kakashi-kun," Uzumaki Naruto laughed, "You know the history of Konoha."

"I do Ojii-sama," Kakashi smiled, brushing a lock of light pink hair from his eyes. The pink hair had only shown up after Uchiha Sanosuke had married Hatake Izumi. Izumi's white hair had bleached the black out of Sanosuke's hair, leaving behind the pink of Sanosuke's mother, Uchiha Sakura, in their children.

No one ever made fun of the pink headed, red eyed Uchiha's with white chakra. It wasn't worth the everlasting pain the Tsukuyomi could, and did, put a person through.

Naruto was just glad that Izumi hadn't passed on the fascination with masks that she and her father had cultivated. It was nice to see the faces of his godsons and daughters. It was even more interesting that the scar of Hatake Iruka had shown up in the following generations as a birthmark, leaving it impossible for Naruto to do anything but love each and every child that was born with it.

It had taken Sakura fifteen years of research and experimentation to figure out a way to activate the Mangekyō Sharingan with having to kill someone close to the Sharingan user. It was easy enough for an Uchiha to go the hospital and get his or her Mangekyō activated, and then switched with their closet sibling or cousin so that there was no degradation in the eyes when they used it.

When the Yamanaka line had intersected with the Uchiha, like Kakashi's cousin Yamanaka Inochou, it made for a spectacular interrogator and even better mental torturer. The Yamanaka family jutsu combined with the Sharingan was a horror to behold.

"Are you ready Kakashi-kun?" Naruto stood up and gestured towards the balcony that looked out over the gathered shinobi in the courtyard.

"I am, Ojii-sama."

Together they walked to the glass doors and Naruto flung them outwards, stepping to the light with a wide smile and a wave of sound rolled over the two men as the shinobi cheered enthusiastically.

"Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato!" Naruto pushed a bit of chakra into his voice and the crowd quieted down, "I have gathered you here to announce a special occasion! An occasion that has not happened in over a hundred years!"

The crowd roared again in approval.

"Shinobi! I step down as Nanadaime and present to you, the Hachidaime: Uchiha Kakashi!" Naruto pulled Kakashi out into the sun and the cascade of cheers escalated exponentially. Naruto smiled and shrugged his official white Hokage jacket off, placing it over Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi ran his hands down the front of the shining white material with a look of awe on his face.

"Kakashi," The older looking man looked up from his jacket to his godfather at the words he could barely hear over the noise of the village's shinobi, "You deserve this." Naruto tugged his red and white triangular hat off and Kakashi bowed so Naruto could set it on his head.

"Thank you Naruto-jii-tama," Kakashi pulled Naruto into a tight hug and Naruto laughed with him.

**End**


End file.
